Salvation is where you lest exspect it
by Melloyellowphase
Summary: When Kateesha Summer's dad tries to rape her the aliens show up the black ones and then other aliens show up. After they safe her they bring her to their ship. What do they want with her? What are they going to do?
1. Chapter 1

**So hi guys thank you for checking out this fanfic. For those who no my work this isn't my normal category, I normally do anime fanfic but in this case I got an idea reading some AVP fanfics. Okay a lot of fanfics, what can I say I got hooked ( : Well it's time for disclaimer so I don't own AVP and if I did I would have a predy right next to me right now and admiring my beauty. If only if only. Anyway I own the characters in this story so no stealing them but if you want to use them in your story(s) then send me a message and give me cred in your story and there won't me any beef. Capishe? Well enough about me on with the show er… story.**

" Mom, I'm home!", I run upstairs to my room and throw my lacrosse stick across my bed along with my backpack. I go back down stairs to the kitchen and get a piece of cake left over from last nights dinner. It seems almost too quite. Oh well mom's just probably in the garden working. I preceded to the living room and plop onto the couch.

Look for the remote and found it on the floor. Hum that was unusual mom always yelled at me for living thing on the floor because someone- manly her might step on and break their neck or something. I pointed it at the TV and turned it the funamation channel to watch Death Note.( I love that show. I cosplay L. please check it out) While watch it I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the air seemed to simmer. Must be my imagination or something because when I blinked my eyes it was gone.

Mom still has come in from gardening maybe I should check up on her before I do my homework I open the sliding glass door to the back yard and walk to the gardening shed. " Mom, you're in here?" I open the shed and what I saw was that of disbelief. It can't be! There's no way he could have found us. This just can be happening.

( wouldn't suck if I left in in such a cliff hanger well I won't for this chapter considering I hate them too.)

" Kateesha, my beautiful daughter. You'd come back to me. Not that slut of a wife. Well.." he chuckled. "ex-wife. She's should have remembered that the only way I'll ever let her go was till death do us part,". My DAD walked toward me with arms wide open. That when I noticed the blood on his cloths and face. Then as he neared closer I looked pasted his body and there was my mom.

" Mom! OH MY FUCKING GOD!" "Ahhhhh! I'AM GOING TO KILL YOUR ASS!" I lunged at him and some how got my hands around his puny neck. I squeezed as hard as I could. When I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder a looked at it and that when I got thrown out off the shed. Dame that hurt and my shoulders killing me. I roll on to my knees and started to run to the house to call the police. Just has I was near the door I toke a glance behind me and see that my dad was running toward me with a knife.

I get to the phone only to discover that it doesn't work. Dame I start to run up stairs. " You little bitch your going to regret that. Get you fucking ass over here! KATEESHA!" me scrambles up the stairs after me. I run to my room hoping to get my cell, which is in my book bag. Before I could reach my cell my dad slams into me, sending me flying into the wall. " All of you bitches are the same. Will I should treat you all like one. Your only good for one thing only my daughter dearest."

Oh go I'm in so much pain. I think can get up. I have to get up or his going to.. No! don't think about that get to your cell phone and get out-this voice tells me somewhere in the back of my mind. I look up and dive in between my dad's legs to where my bag was. What where is it? I can't find it. " Looking for this?" I turn around to see my dad break my cell in half. " I keep telling you there's no escape from me." He laughed his demented laugh. I got to get away.

That when I saw my lacrosse stick on the floor. I grabbed it and ran at the basterd who killed my mom. I hit him in the face once, twice, three times before I stopped to catch my breath. I looked at him, he seemed to be unconscious and there was blood coming from his head. The blood was pooling on the floor. I turned and walked toward the door. That's when he grabbed my leg. " Come here!" he roared and stared to pull me toward him.

" No! Let me go!" I screamed at him. I kicked and screamed but he was just too strong for me. That when he pushed me against the wall and pined be to him. " Your just like your mother and I'll be you enjoy this." he laughed and stared kissing my neck and unbuttoning my pants" No. Please don't. please don't!" I stared to cry. This can't be happening to me. This has to be a nightmare. I'll just close my eyes and when u open them this nightmare will be over.

He put his hands down my pants and put is finger inside of me." NO! NO! NO!" was all I could say. I struggled more. That when I heard a strangled cry. I forced my self to open my eyes and what I saw made me wish that I didn't. There was me dad impaled in by a tale. A tale that belonged to a black creature with claws and fangs that dripped salvia. It flung my dad and he flew off it's tale.

It snarled at me and then a spear came through it's chest. That when I toke the chance to get from in front of it. That when a saw a 7 foot tall predator, like the ones you see in the movies sever it's head and walk toward me. Then another one of those attacked it from behind and started to claw at the predator. It let out a roar that was defiantly not off this earth. I have to do something because it saved my life but I'm so scared that when I saw spear that the it dropped. I grabbed it and plunged it into it's neck. It stepped toward me and fell. I toke the spear and twisted it. It lashed out and died. Then predator stared walking toward me, that's when my vision started to become fuzzy and then I stared to see double. Then complete blackness.

**Well how do you like it so far? I can believe I typed it in a little less than a hour. Well I got to go because my mom's has been bitching and threaten to cut the computer off if I'm not don't in five minutes. Please read and review. IF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE BAD COMETES YOU MUST LEAVE A GOOD ONE FOE EVERY BAD ONE.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Mom! Answer me! Mom please wake up!" I look down at mother and she groans. " Mom you're alive. I'm going to take you to the hospital okay?"**_

_*************************************************************************_

" **Ahhhhh!" I sit up form where I was laying. I groaned. That was such a long time ago and it's been for ever since I had that dream, no nightmare. I had hoped I never had it again. This nightmare that is my life and the pain that I endured for so many years is finally over. Oh my god my shoulder's killing me. I look at my surrendering and I find that I'm in a room that looks sort of like a doctors office or something like that. With some tools that look like I defiantly don't want to know what they're used for. **

**Then I start to remember what happened before a passed out, it must have been because of my injuries. Then I remember about the 7 foot tale predator. Oh shit I got to get out of here before he, I guess it's a he, comes back and decides to finish the job.**

**I jump off the table only to sing to my knees. My legs are really stiff and I can barly walk. Woe I feel dizzy. I sway a little and grab onto the cold silver table that I was on just seconds ago. **

**That when I hear the door open and I quickly dive under the table. I pull my legs up to my chest and try to slow my breathing. I could hear the foot steps come closer and closer until I could see he's feet. I hear a annoyed type of growl and I pull my legs even closer to me. He seems to be leaving and I wait a minute before peaking a little. That when I was grabbed by him and put on the table. I struggled even though I know it's no use. **

" **Ooman what do you think your doing? You need to rest before you hurt yourself again." he walked over and grabbed a huge ass needle.**

" **Oh HELL no there is NO way you're that needle in my arm. No fucking way." he walked over to me and grabbed my arm that's when a stabbed him in the face with a needle that I found under the table. He released me and staggered back with a roar that sent shivers down my spine. If he wasn't angry then he was defiantly angry now but I sure as hell ain't going to stand here to find out. I jumped down and gathered all my strength and ran for it.**

**I ran to one hall way until I came to a fork. I heard foots steps and roaring behind me so I quickly toke the one to my right. I knew it wouldn't take long before he caught up to me. I toke a sharp right and went into the nearest room. I look quickly around me I see a dresser and a door. Then I see the bed and figure it was the best spot. I ran and scouted under making sure that I put the sheet back where it was. Then I hear him come in the room. When I hear him sniff the air I knew that all hope was lost. How could I forget that they have a keen sense of smell. God I can be so stupid.**

**A hand grabbed my hair and threw me on the bed. Then he came up to me pinning my arms above my head. He put his face just inches from mine.**

"**Why the pauk did you do that for? I was just trying to make sure you heal. Maybe I was wrong to bring you here. Maybe I should just kill you and get on with my life." Why was he so nice?**

" **Why did you bring me here? Why are you so nice to me? I thought your species hated humans." I ask. He loosened his grip on my wrist.**

" **I brought you here because you killed a Xneomorph and to train you farther your wounds are going to have to heal completely before that." he explain. By the time he was finished he had completely let go of her wrists and was sitting next to her.**

"**Oh and how long is that going to take? Please promise me that you won't kill me. I just.." she trailed off. Maybe if she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her that maybe she could stay here. It's not like I have anywhere else to go.**

" **Why..? "He looked like he was seriously thinking about it. "Okay, I promise that I won't kill you."**

" **What is you name? My name is Kateesha." **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She looked up at me. What is her name? Kateesha, she looked up at me. She looked like she might be about 5'2, that's kinda small for a Ooman of her age. Her hair isn't like other Ooman but I think she dyed the ends and her long bangs a purple color. Her hair is what I first noticed. It looks pretty on her.. What? What I'm I saying. You're in enough shit you don't need to add an female Ooman on top of everything. I look down at her, she fell asleep. Oh crap she fell asleep on my bed. I quickly ignore the naughty thoughts. I grab a pillow and sleep on the floor. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your favs and reviewing. Like I said reviews make me happy… very happy. It's like a major Halloween sugar high. Anyway I don't have much to say so without further ado here's the story. Also so I don't sued because some assholes forget to read the disclaimer in the first chapter. I'll say it again, in big letter I DON'T OWN AVP OR THEIR CHARTORS. ONLY MY CHARETORS.**

**Jezz melloyellowphase you don't have to yell.**

**Sorry it just pisses me off that's all. Anyway here's the story.**

**Pov: Kateesha**

I wake up to the sound of running water, like a shower. Then I remember where I was sleeping. Oh shit. I look franticly look around me. Good , the big bad predy wasn't here AND I have all of my cloths on. Naturally taking this as a good sign I roll over to the edge of the bed, swing my legs over the side and jumped.

When I landed I landed on my knees instead of landing on my feet. That bed was a lot bigger than I thought. No, duh of course it was big it was designed for a predator. I start to think about how big the predator was. Like how his muscles were and how. No! You can't think about him like that he's another species and despite what he said the rest still see you as prey. Oh great now I have to use the bathroom.

I look around and found a door. That door has to either lead to a closet or a bathroom. Only way to find out. I open the door and walked in. A low and behold there was the big bad predator. A completely naked predator and I had walked in on him taking a shower.

I quietly gasped and quickly covered my mouth to muffle any sound but I guess it was just loud enough for him to hear. Cause that's when he turned around.

I quickly stammered, " I … um..I I'm sorry…. I didn't know… I just be going now." I turn around walk away slowly until I was at the room door and ran as fast as I could as far away as I could.

I ran until I came to a room that had animal heads on the walls, even human looking heads. That fact alone should have scared me but since I knew about them hunting humans it didn't. But what did scare me was the huge black alien body on the floor before me. It looked a lot like the one I kill then again all those bastards looked alike.

I still can't believe that I killed one of those things. It's probably just sheer dumb luck that I killed it in the first place. There is no way I would be able to do it again. Even if the big bad predator wants to train me. I'm just a worthless, pathetic human who just let someone like her father kill her mother.

**Pov: predator**

That was interesting. I wonder where that Ooman female went?

" _What's your name? My name is Kateesha."_

Oh that's right her name's Kateesha. I hope she was okay. She looked really red in the face and was acting wired. I should find her she might have a fever or her wounds might be infected. Of course Oomans act weird when ever they see us. Wish I had my mask. Guess I got to look for the Oom- Kateesha now.

**Okay guys sorry for the short chapys. I'll make it up to you I promise. Also I might not post chapters like every other day like I plan because of school and stuff( mom) anyway I will at least try to get one in once a week. Thanks again for reading. READ and REVIEW or I'm going to sink me predator friend on those who don't. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers sorry for taking so dame long guess I was too lazy. Anyway thanks for the reviews and favs but I'm getting kinda tired of people favoring my story but not reviewing. So enough of my mini rant lets get on with the story.**

**Pov: Kateesha**

Yawn. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I'm getting kinda hungry. There's got to be something to eat in this bucket of bolts. Wonder what the kitchen looks like? Well I can always check each room until I find it. It can't be that hard to find. This ship is small, so this can't take me too long. As if to agree my stomach made a gurgling sound. So where to start?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I let out a loud sigh. Great that was like the tenth room I've looked through. Okay, one more room then I'll call it quits. I walk through the door to my right. I see some exotic looking fruit. It's worth a try, plus I'm just so dame hungry right now. I grab one that looks like a cross between a blue berry and a plum. I bit into it's blue " flesh" that's only slightly darker than the skin. Wow it's like having a fruit fusion drink or something. It tastes like mangos, strawberries, and kiwi. Eating this fruit makes me very, very happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pov: Ravus**

_IF you where gay._

_That'll be okay._

_But I'll still like anyway._

What the hell? That' Ooman's gone crazy. Her voice sounds like it's coming from the food storage room. I run to it. What the pauk? I see the Ooman dance by shaking her hips side to side. She still hasn't noticed me yet. Ti also seems to have moved on to a new song.

_I'm bring sex back._

_Those other boys don't know how to act._

_Do let make up for the things you lack._

That's when I noticed her face. There are blue stains on her mouth and hands. Oh shit she ate too much Xzb'ans. If you eat too much it has the same affect has strong alcohol. From the looks of it she ate six of them. Wow, that's a lot for a Ooman. She should have passed out by now. She moved toward me. " Hey big guy" " you missing the par-ty. Come and dance with me." she staggered over to me. The she grabbed my hand. This has gone on too long. I grab her hand.

" listen your drunk off of the fruit you ate. You need to sleep it off." What I got in respond was just insane giggling. I pick her up in my arms and walked to my room. She snuggling against my chest to get more comfortable. I gently lay her on the bed. When I leaned over to put the blanket over her she puts her arms around my neck and kisses me. I stayed that way longer than necessary before unhooking her arms and walking out the room. When I'm in the bridge I let out the breath I have been holding. I touch the place where she kissed me. Her lips are so soft. What's wrong with me? I'm I so desperate to no be alone that I have to fantasize about and Ooman female?

I chuckle. She's going to have a VERY bad headache when she wakes up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weep! Weep! That's interesting, who could it be?

**Hey guys I'm going to leave you all in a cliffhanger. Mwahahahahaha! Un till next time. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys noting new just saying hi. PLEASE, PLEASE! REVIEW or face the wrath of RAVUS. Mwhahaha!**

**Ravus: what? How did I get into this?**

**I'm the author so I can do what I want or do you want me to kill you off. You know I'm still debating on that.**

**Ravus: okay, okay you win**

**Good. On with the story**

_Weep! Weep! That's interesting. Who could that be?_

**POV: Predator**

" there you are brother. Alas, we meet again. It's been so long. I wonder how's your exile coming along?" he had some never to call here.

"What the pauk do you want? Other than to gloat."

"Oh, being very blunt today, are we?". he raises his eyebrow. I say nothing.

" your no fun. Fine I'll tell you. I'm going to be hunting on the planet earth. Since I you have been hunting there a long time I was hoping you could show me where the best trophies"

" What the pauk made you think I will tell you anything?" He definitely has some nerve. When I get my-

" Oh and dear brother." Again that smirk. I'll like nothing more to beat that smirk out of him, but that'll add to problem I have and he knows that.

"Yeah, what?"

" I was scanning your ship and found an Ooman female."

" What? You didn't say your that close to me."

" Sorry I guess I forgot to mention it."

" Like hell you did " I mumble.

" So, naturally what I want of know is why is it on your ship alive?" Great that smirk is back.

"Oh, let me guess. Is it because your desperate for company or what if being exiled has gotten to your head or better yet you want an Ooman slave?" I won't do that to Kateesha even if I wanted to. I care for her, but I can't tell him that.

" If you haven't yet I'll be glad to tell you the delights of having a Ooman female slave around. Their talents are.. Hum they're very… stimulating." " If not you can always give it to me or we can share."

"Good bye brother." I say through clenched teeth and cut off the intercom ( if anyone can tell me what they're called I'll be most thankful). I swear one day that mouth of his is going to get him killed.

" hey, was that your sibling or something?" a small voice behind me said. I turn around. She's awake.

"Yeah, it was. Promise me that you'll stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble and he'll probably hurt you if he had the chance to.

"I'll never let him get his hands on her, she's mine. " Good, now me and you need to have a talk."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV: Kateesha**

He ya! I bend my body slightly to kick him in the back of the knee. Good I caught him off guard. Finally my hard work paid off. Ooff! I land on my back and the wind gets knocked out of me.

" Never let your guard down even if it looks like you'v killed your 'prey'." Ravus reaches out his hand. I grab it and he pulls me up. " That's enough for today, let's get something to eat." He looks down and smiles at me or at lest the way a predator can.

It's been about a two months since we started training. At first it was hard and I got lots of bumps and bruises but over time it got better. It's like when I first started lacrosse. The more I practiced the better I got. Ravus, that's his name, he finally remembered to tell me, told me that I was a fast learner even for his species.

He also told me that my determination and my will to not give up reminded him of his sister. I can't remember what her name is in his language but in English it means moon flower. This leads me to the next thing, it always seems that he looks kinda lonely when he talks about his family, wonder why? I've meant to ask him about it but I never got up the nerve to ask him. One of these days I am. I just hope he trusts me enough to tell me.

I better hurry and get to the kitchen because Ravus has been known to eat all the dame food and not leave me one bit. Not even a crumb. I walk to the kitchen. That's weird he's not there. I turn and walk toward the ships haul.

When I round a corner I bump into him. He face looks really scary looking and tense. I can't tell what he's think and I usually can.

" Kateesha?"

" Yeah. What's wrong?" I ask.

" Go to my room and stay there." He avoids looking at me. " Don't open it for anyone not even me. Remember I have the code."

" Yeah I got it. Please, what's going one?"

"Trouble and make sure to lock it." Ravus walks away. Well there goes dinner. I grab my samurai sword that he made for me and lock the door. Can't be to safe. Well I might as well get some sleep while I'm at it.

**I know I suck for leaving you with a cliffhanger. Please no flaming. PLEASE tell me if she is turning into a Mary sue because if it is get me tips on how to not make her that way. Love you guys, I feel a writers block coming one so it might take me longer to another one but I'll try. Also I have decided how I'm going to end this story, there will be a sequel and some will die at the end of this story. Just who it is I wont tell you. READ X REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

POV:Kateesha

" **Wake up!"**

" **What? Ravus? Leave me alone, I'm tired." I groan.**

**I feel something grab my arms and tie them together. I open my mouth to scream but a hand covers my mouth with something. I try to breath only to find that I'm starting to get sleepy. Oh shit this can't be good. I've got out get out of here. **

**I'm starting to feel my body go numb. It's now or never. I struggle only to get hit in the head. Then it was lights out.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Ow. My fucking head. I try to move my arm only to find out that it's chained to something. All that training I did with Ravus was for nothing. Great so maybe my deranged father was on to something. **

**I open my eyes slowly to see that I'm in a VERY small cell. Could I be a prisoner? What's going to happen too me? And most importantly where is Ravus?**

**Then I hear heavy foot steps coming toward me and I don't have anything to defend myself let alone move. I close my eyes and only open them until the foot steps seem to stop in front of me. Then hands grab my hair forcing me to look up.**

" **Ooman, you're mine now." It's that predator, the one I saw Ravus taking to that day. Why is he here? Oh crap that's the brother he warned me to stay away from. This can't be good at all.**

**Oooh, don't you guys just hate me. This is just a teaser chapy. I am working on the next one very soon. Please R X R or Ravus will find you, and believe me he has the technology to. Okay I better get started on the next one. Love yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

" _Ooman, you're mine now." It's that predator, the one I saw Ravus taking to that day. Why is he here? Oh crap that's the brother he warned me to stay away from. This can't be good at all. _

" Let me go! Ravus will-" That when he pulled my hair tighter.

"Ravus is not going to do ANYTHING. He's in enough trouble. Don't worry about him though. What you should be worried about is what I'm going to do with YOU." He put his finger on his chin as if to heavily think of something. " I could always sale you as a sex slave, but…" he ran his hand over my breasts. " I could just keep you for myself."

" Get your fucking hands off me! You piece of shit!" I spit in his face. He slapped a couple of times causing me to be knocked out again.

**Pov: Ravus**

I run as fast as I can to my room. Oh gods I hope she's still there and safe. I open the door. No! Dame it! She's nowhere to be found. Just when I find- Weep! Weep! What the hell now!?

" What the fuck do you want!?"

" Well I see they didn't put you in jail. I called because I have something that you want." Kateesha suddenly came into view. She had yujtia( sp?) female clothing on and was chained to the bed.

" Let her go."

"No. I'll think I'll enjoy her first. Good bye."

I quickly put in a search for his ship in the mainframe. At normal speed his ship is… two weeks away. Dame it1 Even if I travel as fast as this ship can go it'll still take at least five days to get there. And during that time he could be doing un speak able things to her. I'm going to kill him. I should have done it a long time ago.

**Pov: Kateesha**

I groan and to my dismay find out that I'm chained to a bed. Oh god why me? Why? I look across from me and there's that predator again. He's staring at me. " What the fuck are you staring at?"

" What do you think I'm staring at you little whore." A smirk was present." I have to say you look very tasty with our female's clothing on. And your dark skin is very exotic. I am going to enjoy fucking you."

" Like hell you will."

" I don't think your in any position to stop me" he leans over me, whispering in my ear. " I want to hear you scream before this is over." He rips off my shirt, fondling my breasts roughly. Then taking my nipples between his sharp nails and pinching them. Oh god that fucking hurts, but I can give this son of a bitch the satisfaction of hearing me scream. I bit my lip instead. I look down, he's… oh god help me now.

He's putting that … I gasp. He rips off my bottom clothing to. He grabs my legs and spreads them open. I try so hard to struggle against him but it's no use. He positions himself between my legs. He gives me a smirk and thrusts in.

I let out an ear piercing scream that borderlines on the super natural. Oh god, somebody please kill me! I hear him groan, going deeper and deeper, faster and faster until he orgasms. Then he flips me over and plunges into my but and I let out another scream.

**Pov: Ravus' brother**

Gods, she's so dame tight. I am completely enjoying breaking her. I can't here her screams anymore only silent crying. And my idiot of a brother can't do anything about.

Oh, so tight … going to…come.

**Oh my god, you have no idea how hard that was to write. Any way sorry for taking so long to update. School projects are preventing my to writ, but I'm still writing it in my comp. Book. I've figured out how to end the story and there will be a sequel. Yeay!!!!!1 Read And Review**


	8. Chapter 8

That's the plant his ship is on. I'm coming for Kateesha, just hang in there a little bit longer, my mate. I quickly scan where he's ship is. Good I'll be there in minutes. I put the ship on auto pilot while I gear up.

When I land I put my ship in cloak mode and make a plan. First I have to get her off his ship without him knowing and take off.

I sit near he's ship hidden by vegetation and wait. I wait until sundown about just about ready to storm he's ship when he walks out in hunting gear. I wait until he's out of sight. I run to the ship and hack the opening hatch. I run to were he's room might be and I find her.

She's still tied up to the bed; but she's naked. I walk over to her and cut the chains with my wrist blades. Then I wrapped her in a sheet. I cradle her close to my chest and carry her to my ship. Once on my ship I study her face. It's unblinking and devoid of emotion. What the hell did he do to her to make her like this?

* * *

" What is it?" she motioned toward the kitchen.

" Oh, your hungry." I grabbed some fruit off the top shelve and handed it to her.

It's been six months since I toke her from my brother. In the beginning it was hard for me seeing her like that, with all the bruises all over her body. I gave her pain medicine and cleaned her wounds. I also gave her special shot so she wouldn't have offspring. When she first woke up she was deathly afraid of me and wouldn't let me anywhere near her. She didn't speak anymore either.

There isn't anything wrong with her voice, it's all in her brain. But compared to now she's gotten a lot better; although, she still doesn't speak. I'll give anything for her to be like her old self again.

" _What are you doing?" I ask her._

" _Oh, it's you. I'm just sing and dancing." She smiled at me. " Do you want to listen?"_

" _Later, I just want to hear you sing. I like your singing." I admitted, not looking at her. _

That's it I remember that day. She looked so happy singing and dancing. The happiest I've ever seen her. Well, it's worth a try. " Kateesha, follow me." She doesn't hesitate like before. I take a device called an ipod from her training things and connected it to some speakers. I turn it on and the music starts to play.

_Kimi no soba ni iru dakedeJibun no kokoro gaSono youni suna wo no nareru yoNandemo nakattaAsa no sanpo michi teKimi to deattaItsumo to kawaranai asa no hazu kaDoki dokishiteru _

Then she stood still and closed her eyes. That's more emotion then I have seen on her face in awhile.

_Ishi no ni wa kimi ni noAshiwoto ga oi kaketeKuru yo wo deNandomo furi mukina kara kimi noTsukatta mitetaAtarashii koi noHajimari towaShirazu ni futari waMienai koi no STORY ga hajimaru_

Then she starts to sway her hips side to side with the beat. A smile that is unmistakingly falling across her face.Then she starts to sing. She singing, if only I had thought of this sooner. I'm so happy.

_Kimi no soba ni iru dakedeJibun no kokoro gaSono youni suna wo no nareruKokoro ga midareteKuru no ga wakaruKimi hitori wo mamoru kotoChikau yo chikau yo_

I look at her face. It's so full of happiness. I run up to her, pulling her to me. That's when she stopped. Then I look down. She started crying.

"R Rravus?" her voice was sortive hoarse due to not using it.

" I'm so so sorry."

" I..I …I'm sorry." she continued crying unable to speak anymore. She wrapped her arms around me. We stayed that way, unmoving for a while.

_Tomodachi ni machiteHashaide iru kimi woItsumo to wo kukaraItoshii medemitsumete itai yoKimi wa kizukanaiNaitari warattariokottariFutari desu made woNoriko ete yuku jishin ga aru _

That night before we drifted off to sleep I said to her. " I love you and you shouldn't feel sorry. It wasn't your fault. Okay."

_Kimi ga sobani inaitoKokoro ni suki madaAite youni kurushi ku naruDakara itsumademoHanaretakuwanaiKimi hitori wo aisu kotoChikau yo chikau yo _

**Well, another chapy done. So how did you like it? Honesty please. Oh and when you review please elaborate you comments a bit more. That would be a big help in what the reader feels/ wants for my charters. You know what to do READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about not positing anything in a while. ( hides behind Mello, a shinigami(sp?), and his mafia bodies)**

**Mello: how did we get into this story and what in the world of chocolate made you think we'd protect you?**

**Um because if you don't the next time I'll write you as the uke who gets punished a lot.**

**Mello: okay good point**

**Any way my computer was acting weird and I had a mountain of projects, I think my teachers hate us so I'm so so sorry but in the mead time I still wrote a little in my comp. Book but have typed it yet. I we'll start as so as possible.**

" Ravus?" I turn around.

" I see you're up. What is it?" I ask.

"Ravus-" she looks down " do you… do you really mean what you said? I mean what you said last night."

I walk over to her and lift her chin up. She casts her eyes down. "Kateesha, look at me." she looks up with tear rimed eyes that threatens to fall. " I mean every word I said. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." she looks down.

" Ravus I I I …but why? Why me? I don't deserve you and it's true I'm just a useless, pathetic human. Both my father and your brother was right and you should have just left me wit your brother." silent tears crying.

"Listen, you are NOT pathetic nor are you useless. What ever anyone in the past has ever told you is not true. So please stop crying." I wipe away her tears with my hand. " Now, how about we finish your training for today?"

A smile creeps across her face " as sure as hell that I'm human. I'll race you." she suggested.

" You're on." was my reply.

**2 hours later**

**Pov: Kateesha **

" Got ya!" I trip him and put both of my legs on either side of his stomach. I look at him smirking. " Seems you've let your guard down again" " So, what's on your mind?"

Ravus props himself up by his elbows. " I was thinking of you."

" Oh, really?" I say with attitude. "Well I think I should give you something else to think about instead." I leaned forward and kissed one of his mandibles. " Well, it looks like it's time for bed." I fake a yawn( AN. Not that I'm doing that now) and walk to the door.

Before leaving a say " bye, mate" and blow him a little kiss. I run to the room. It's obvious by his foot steeps that he's not that far behind. I just as I make inside I'm being picked up from behind. I turn around." looks like somebody's in a hurry for bed."

" Who said anything about bed?" was what he said before he lied me down on the bed. " Are you sure about this?"

"What do you think." I lean up and kiss him longer this time. He starts to purr. His hand snakes up my top and I let out a small moan. And I hear his purring becoming louder.

" Someone's, oh~) I moan. My top somehow disappears but I don't care and he starts to lick and suck on my right breast. Our only reaction was me moaning and his purring getting louder. Then he switches to my other breast making me moan a little bit louder. He stop suddenly and I open my eyes and give him a pleading look.

"Why'd… stop?" I say panting.

" Do you want me to continue?" he asks.

" Oh, god yes." he continued only harder than before. After 5 minutes of torture I decide it's his turn. I flip him on to his back. " It's not fair if I get all the attention." I go slowly down Ravus's body kissing and biting all the way down.

The when I'm about halfway down I abruptly grab his member and squeezes. That seems to entice a moan from him so I rub up and down it through his loin cloth. Then I get a idea. " Ravus do you want me to do anything else?"

Ravus moans " yes" was all he could get out. I stop rubbing his member. " No!… not that!" he says in between pants.

" Tell me what you want me to do?" I reply.

" Put… it in …your mouth." I slowly remove his loin cloth while looking at him in the eyes. Soon he decides that I'm taking too long for his liking and rips them off himself.

I smirk. " Someone's in a hurry." I start by lick the tip, then I put it half away into my mouth. I can feel it getting bigger and harder. Ravus then grabs my head forcing his member farther into my mouth.

After he came I said " Ravus? That was unacceptable. You should be punished." I grabbed his member and suck on it. Then I move my right hand around to his butt. I let out a smile and thrust my middle finger in.

He lets out a surprising gasp " What?"

" Take your punishment like the predator that you are." I add my pointer finger. I slowly move them in and out his rectum. Ravus lets out I small moan as I hit his sweet spot. " Someone likes to be fingered."

" That's…not…true." I stop. " Why did you stop?"

" I thought you said you didn't like it? Are you telling me you were lying?

" I do…keep going."

After ten minutes he cums into my mouth again. Then flips me one to my back. " Are you ready?" he asks.

" Yeah." he positions himself and trusts in. I sit up and grab onto his neck he wraps his arms around me. Oh, god if this is what it's like with Ravus I would have done this sooner with him. It feels so good. " Ravus it's soooo big."

" Pleas… don't….stop!" " Oh god!" " I'm going …to… ah~!" I lie my head on his chest while he plays with my hair. " Ravus?"

" What?"

" Thank you." I whisper as I fall asleep.

**Please READ AND REVIEW. OR ELSE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Prolong pt 1

" Ravus, I'm sorry for making so worried about but-" she leaned over the alien " toilet" to throw up for the 10th time that day. This so called sickness started 3 weeks ago. Great I'm officially done for, my ego is prego. There is no more denying it.

"hey, it's okay." He said as he ran his "fingers" through my head.

When I am done I look to him, "Ravus, I feel better now but we need to talk now." I toke a deep breath "I'm…pregnant" He just kinda looked at me with a blank face but then he slow said, "what…?"

"yeah I'm pregnant as in with child, as in we are going to have little baby us'ses running around here." He then put his arms around me in a bear hug and her started to purr. That's hoe I knew he was happy at least I think he is.

"Ravus"

"Yeah?"

"You're happy, right?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I give him a little smile and say, " there's no reason why because I think should have just one child so please make this one count." I started laughing, the look one his face was that of mixed horror. " I wanted at least 15" he said.

" No freaking way that 15 kids are going to pop out of this gorgous body but I'll compromise with you. I'll have 5 kids. If we have more we have more."

"okay, whatever makes you happy."

"dame straight"

Yeah I know short chapy but these are coming in instalments since I only have a sertainamout of time at school to type this( ie. 45min) PLEASE PLAESE PLEASE REVIEW. And I mean actually cooment like what do you think of the charectors or have any request anything at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for taking sooooo dame long it's just getting ready for exams had taking a lot of time anyway here's the dame story. ( note that this is a revised version because I very kind reviewer told me that it needed more and I agree with her)

I wonder what Kateesha thinking about lately. She been so distant and quiet for reasons I can only guess. I hope this will cheer her up and she'll be smiling in no time. He walked down the hallway and when he reached the door to their room; faint crying could be heard from inside. What..? He walked through the door way and found her on the bed of animal pelts and furs crying.

He imminently started purring to comfort her and enveloped her in his arms. " what is wrong?" concern could be heard in his voice.

" It's just…" she sniffled and wiped the water coming out of her eyes." I was thinking that with the baby coming and your family will get to see it but…but I don't have any family left, and my mom…" she started crying again.

" Hey It's okay." I never really knew how much she missed her mother.

" My mom always wanted to be a grandmother but she isn't alive to be one, to meet them."

" It's okay." he raked his hand through her hair.

" It's all his fault if he didn't kill her she'll be alive." " She always loved him even when he hit her and called her names she always did what he told her to do. Even when he came home drunk or high and decided to take out his frustration her she always blamed herself." She had frown of dislike on her face.

"That was until I was 9. I had come over from a friend's house and.. There was yelling and sounds of things being smashed. I just thought it was going to just blow over like usually did but… I heard her screaming for him to stop. And she was crying."

she buried her head in his chest. Then she continued, " my mom was in the kitchen past out from him hitting her with a frying pan and he..he was watching TV in the living room like nothing ever happened. I was too afraid to tell anyone so that day was the day a promised myself to protect her even if it meant I'd get beaten too."

" Then that week-end he came home drunk and raving about him being fired from his job. He was throwing stuff and throw a chair at mom and the he picked up a basball bat." She sniffiles and her hard breathing could be heard from her. " I ran over to her screaming for him to stop, that he'll kill her." She was now lost in the world of painful memories.

" he didn't listen and was about to hit her so I dove on top of her. he yell at me to move but I didn't. so he decide to hit me instead. I still remember every single hit he made. And I didn't go to school for I whole month after that. And I week later mom to me and ran"

" It's really my fault, I didn't protect her. We moved so much to get away from him but each time he would always find us… until that day." she had for the most part she had calmed down and had stopped crying. " Until that day when I wasn't there to protect her and he killed her and almost me." Then she smiled. " It was also the day that I met you and my life changed forever." And they stayed quiet in each other's arms for a long time. Then she shifted suddenly holding her stomach " ummm Ravus I think my water just broke."

Ooooooo, seems like I left you with a cliffy. Mwahahahahahhahahaha. YOU GUYS BETTER READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE IF YOU _DON'T _I'LL MAKE YOU AND OFFER YOU JUST COULDN'T REFUSE. CAPISHE?


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay kiddies time for next chapter . Oh and in no way do I own AVP but only in my mind. If only if only. Also this is the final Chapter plus the prologue, Review and enjoy.**

**Pov: Ravus**

I looked at her in shock. She's …going..to… then the panic set in. Oh Paya, what I'm I suppose to do I'm not a healer or a female. I do not know how to deliver pups! The he looked down at her.

" Ravus did you hear me? I'm going to have the baby…er pup?" she winced and held her stomach. " Oh, and I think he's coming fast!" She was bended over the furs on their bed and clutching her stomach. Her eyes held that of someone in pain. Her other hand was clutching on one of the furs in a death grip.

Oh pauk! What do I… just then the intercom singled an incoming ship. He ran to see who it was, it was he's sister. He turned on the video feed, " Thank Paya, iv never been happier to see you."

He sister looked at him. It was very obvious to see that he was nervous and that something was going on. " Ravus what's going on?"

" Please hurry my mate's about to have our pup!" then he heard her scream and ran to her leaving a very excited aunt to get things ready. His sister, He'tai, quickly gathered the stuff needed and attached them to her right hip. She all but almost destroying her ship when she docked it and ran to where she hear the little Ooman screaming and her brother's musk of fear.

He was pacing out in front of their room. Hearing her screaming and panting in obvious pain was starting to get to him. He did not like to see her in pain especially since what happened. He had wanted to be in there with her and try to ease her pain even though he knew he couldn't. And besides his sister gave him a look and said, " Trust me I know what your thinking and you do NOT want to be in there with her right now." And she walked in the room shutting the door behind her.

He then passed the door in which he could clearly hear her scream prophanities and then, " OH MY GOD. THIS BABY'S FUCKING HUGE! RAVUS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! OWWW!"

Then he hear his sister saying to her in comforting tones, " It's okay you are doing find. Good. You are almost there. Okay now push!"

"AHHH! RAVUS WHERE ARE YOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M CUTTING YOUR MANHOOD OFF! AHHH!" After that last scream there was silence then a pup's coo. He wanted to go in there but of course he was scared now.

Then his sister opened the door with a smile, " You have a very health baby boy and girl." What? She gave birth to 2 pups! That is very rare it almost never happens. I'm surprised that it has not killed her but then again…

" Hey hansom." She had the 2 babies in her arms. " look, we got one of every kind. A boy for me and a girl for you." he stayed by the door just in case she made good on her threats but none the less smiled at her in his Predator way.

As if sensing his fear she looked up at him in a slight frown, " Why are you way over there? Don't you want to see them?"

He shook his head no. Then it was as if a light bulb came on, " Oh I get it you still think I want to hurt you from earlier. Well, I'm not. I was just saying that to make me feel better." She gave him an innocent smile on which he quickly saw through.

He chuckled and walked over to her, " I know that." She gave him a smirk back. " No, you didn't Ravus. You were so scared you couldn't stand straight." They all laughed.

…But then again she is my strong mate. My strong Ooman mate that has been through tough times and will I always love. Even if she more stubborn than a non- blood. He smiled at her. And I wouldn't change it for all the trophies in the universe.

_**Prolong**_

" Hey! Mommy! Mommy! Look at what daddy has!" A boy and a girl came running into the bed room. The boy was 2 inches taller than the female with dreads that had golden strains in them. His facial features are that of a humans with the only exception was his eyes. They were golden with specks of black in then with a dusky sheen. His body looked that of a human also saved for the almost invisible greenish-brown spots running legs and arms in almost a 'V' pattern.

The female had also the same type of eyes but the opposite with black eyes and golden specks. Her hair was just like her mother's very curly and down to her mid back. Her skin was just like her father's but her spots were also practically invisible. Her face also looked human.

" Okay what dose he have, dinner I hope?", She laughed. Who would have thought that me, a human with a dark past will come to live with an advance alien race, fall in love, and be a mother. If someone would have told me that 5years ago I wouldn't have believed them and thought them crazy. But now…

" Hey, Kateesha." My mate Ravus walked in with a Gar'rie body. When I had first saw this animal I thought it looked like a pre-historic Tiger. I got up and Ravus and I started to cut the animal.

" Okay that's done. Ravus you put those in reserve while I'll cook dinner, Kay?" He purred at me. " I guess I take that as a yes." I chuckled as he bent down to kiss me.

….But now I think that all the crappy stuff I went through was a test, a epilogue to see if I was worthy of this fate and I think no I know that I am.

They walked out on to the cockpit and on to the clan's ship. " You guys can wait here, you've been to the ship lots of times so" The twins looked up at their father. " Okay, we'll stay here and play tag." He laughed as he walked away.

A half an hour later " You cant catch me, Tar'ak! Hahahha!" She ran to the far end where glowy green cylinders.

" Guys stay away from there it's dangerous!" " Okay!" They both yelled back.

" Hey, Ka'rya I'll race over to mom?"

" Your on!"

" One, two, three!" he dashed away.

" Hey, you went early!" She ran faster to catch up to him but ran into someone. " Ooofmth! Sorry!" She tried to get way but this unknown person held her to him.

She looked over to Ka'rya. NO! it can't be. It can't be him! " Get away from him! You let her go!" She ran over to him in a fighting stance. " I said let her go!"

He smirked at me. " Well, well, if it isn't the little Ooman whore" Her let go of the little girl. Tar'ak saw this and slipped away to find Ravus.

He made a grab at her but she dodged out of the way but he was expecting that and kicked her sending her flying into one of the cylinders. It fell and shattered. Owwww, that fucking hurt! She looked over to him and her daughter which was running towards her . That's when she noticed movement out of the corner of her mind. It was a face hugger and it was moving very fast towards Ka'rya. She got up and all but tackled her daughter unfortunately the face hugger went for her face and latched it's self to her. Then everything went dark and all you could her was fading laugher.

He ran towards the ship. I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to… he rounded the corner. They saw where his mate's body laid but Ka'rya was no where to be found. He ran over to her body and a baby alien was making it's way out of her chest. It busted out with a screech and he quickly snapped it's neck. The he saw flashing lights at a pod console. It's setting was for Earth.

**Hey guys! Well what do you think of the ending ? Just Send me commets or suggestions and all you have to do is click on that magical button and walk through the wardrobe to FF review land. Until next time. Th th th that's the end folks! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I know u guy's problem saw this and thought it was an update but sadly no. **

**First of all I would like to thank all of the readers who reviwed, subscribed, and added me to their favorites. Yay! GO TEAM REVIWERS!**

**Anyway I am however at a loss on wither or not to write a sequel to Salvation Is Where You Least Expect It. So please send me I review on wither to continue or not and what would you, YES I SAID YOU, would like to happen to my cast of characters.**

**So Please, please review thanks!**


End file.
